Usachan vs Beary!
by MarshmallowPeepGod
Summary: What happens when you leave a homicidal pink stuffed bunny with a defenseless over-stuffed toy bear? Read and find out!


**Peepz**: Hey people, I haven't uploaded anything in a while, have I? Well, here is a little story for you folks at home!

_**Usa-chan vs. Beary!**_

_**RATED PG-13**_

"Buh-Bye" Hunny shouted to his bunny as he left the host club for the night with Takashi, "Have a fun Sleep over, Usa-chan!"

You see, Hunny was leaving his darling Usa-chan at the host club these days, because his brother was convinced it would kill him. And, although Mitskuni loves his bunny, he thought that maybe his brother's mental health was slightly more important.

Tamaki had promised to leave his Beary to keep Usa-chan company, which eased Hunny's worries about his toy being all alone. Currently, both toys were on the Host Club couch, Under a pink blanket Tamaki had laid out for them. But the peace wouldn't last long, as you will soon find out.

Once the rest of the Host Club had left the building, things started turning… hazy. Then lightning flashed from the sky, hitting a fishing pole the twins had left hanging out the window (for some reason…), and conveniently arched to the couch, causing the two stuffed animals to glow with a neon pink gleam! And suddenly, they were alive!

Usa-chan hopped up from her lying position next to beary and glared at the poor stuffed toy. Beary saw Usa-chans evil look, and quickly bolted up and jumped off the couch. Usa quickly followed without a seconds hesitation, and a rabid chase ensued.

Beary, looking for a means of escape, jumped into the grand piano shoved in the corner. After a few short breaths, he started to hear keys slamming down, making an unbearable noise that is plush little ears could not handle! He bolted out of the piano and scurried across the floor. Suddenly, he slipped! And he started to skid. Usa-chan saw her chance!

She ran up behind Beary and kneed him in the groin! Beary fell over in pain, and let out a shriek from his non-existent vocal cords. Quickly, Usa grabbed the bear by his ears and she started to spin him around. She let go, and he flew against the wall, hitting with a loud THUD.

Beary found he could not move, and trembled as the evil bunny approached him. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, he pulled himself along by his arms, trying in vain to get to the door of the third music room on the left. All the time, he was wondering how his beloved Tamaki could leave him with this evil, pink FIEND! Beary started to cry, even though he doesn't have tear ducts.

Usa-chan caught up with the unfortunate bear, and started to tear him limb from limb. Beary tried to call out, but he found that the seams connecting his head to his body were ripping. He knew this was the end of him, and prayed to the god of stuffed animals for salvation.

The Host club arrived the next day, as they always did. Tamaki was yelling at the twins, they were laughing, Haruhi was groaning, Kyouya was writing in his Death No- I mean regular notebook, and Hunny was riding on Mori's shoulders.

When they opened the doors, they were met with a dreadful sight. There was stuffing everywhere, and bits of brown fiber littered about. Tamaki's jaw dropped to the floor in utter horror at the scene before him. The rest of the Host Club was confused and worried.

Across the room, Tamaki saw his bear's head dangling off of the handle of a storage cabinet. "MY BEARY!" he screamed, totally losing his composure and falling to his knees, bawling like a baby.

Hunny ran over and grabbed his bunny, which was nestled safely under the pink blanket on the couch. "Usa-chan is okay," he shouted to the rest of the hosts.

"who would do that to your bear, Tamaki?" Haruhi wondered aloud, "have you angered anyone lately?"

The Host club never figured out what had truly happened that night. But one thing was for sure, Tamaki was never the same after the loss of his beloved teddy bear.

_**THE END**_

**Author's Notes:** Just thought I'd let you guys know I finished up the second half of this story while dressed up like an M&M Santa, with a CAPE. And there is some crazy vampires beside me who wants to suck out my chocolaty blood.

Have a Happy Hanukkah or Christmas or Quanza or whatever holiday you celebrate at this time of year.

Luffles,

Teh Peepz


End file.
